Sweet Oblivion
by FrozenInsideTheWinter
Summary: Snow White has lived her life, now she sees what comes after. (ONESHOT) Companion piece to Light Up The Sky. *Snow and my first OC*


Snow looked around at her surroundings of white mist and water, finding the darkness of the sky unnerving. She was seemingly alone, so she started to walk North, following the sparkling black river. While she walked, she noticed she didn't breathe, she couldn't breathe. There was no discomfort in it, however, for it seemed that breath was not necessary here. She could feel her long hair tickling her bare arms, reminding her once again of how deserted the land around her was.

Wait...long hair? She didn't have long hair, not anymore at least. She suddenly noticed how different she felt, and ran her hands along her skin and face. Her hands were still creamy white, but she had no wrinkles! How could that be? Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her in an overwhelming ram, and she felt her stomach drop. She was dead.

James had died almost a year ago, and it had been unbearable. She had sulked and cried and sulked some more for that entire year up until now, but knew and hoped that she would return to him soon on the other side. She was ninety years old (not counting the extra 28 years), after all. She could remember the faces of her remaining family when she died, staring down at her in tears. Emma was the saviour, so she had stopped aging at 28, still shocked at the idea of her immortality. Henry was the same, being her son. Regina had died years ago in the Guardians War, proud and went down fighting. Snow had prayed her good soul went to a special place.

But there is one thing that she still didn't understand, why was she here? She had died, but she wasn't in Heaven or Hell. She felt a bulge in the pocket on the breast of her thin white dress. She stopped walking and reached into it, taking out a small silver hand mirror. She gazed at her once-again young self in awe. She took a deep breath and put the mirror back in her pocket, continuing her walk. She didn't know where she was going, but it felt like her heart was leading her. It seemed like many hours (and probably was) before she came across a small child with sleek raven hair and striking deep blue eyes standing in an open field, staring at her directly. She had on the same dress as Snow, but her beauty, although she was a child, seemed like it could not be matched by anyone but the most beautiful. Snow slowly approached the girl, who couldn't have been more than 10, and noticed she was smiling at her warmly after a few seconds. She found the girl's smile beautiful though quite unnerving, but forced one onto her own face anyway.

"Hello sweetie, are you lost?" She asked, confused when the girl shook her head in negative.

"Well, if you're not lost, who you mind telling me where I am and how to get out?"

The girl stayed silent and cocked her head, seemingly studying her with her somehow wise blue eyes. Snow wanted to get the girl to talk, and remembered that she hadn't yet introduced herself.

She took a step closer to the girl, "My name is Snow. Yours?" She held out her hand, which the girl did not shake but instead took hold of. She was suspicious of why she felt connected to this girl.

"I know who you are," she said at last. She was taken aback.

"My name is Ravenial. You may call me Raven, if you wish," she finished intelligently. Snow acknowledged that her name was quite unusual, but the girl reminded her of someone, though she couldn't quite put her finger on who.

"Follow me please, I am your guardian."

Guardian? Really? Interesting. What a shame it was that the little girl was probably dead, for she seemed very special. Her thoughts cleared as she let Ravenial lead the way through the forest in silence, the darkness suffocating and the mist thick enough to cut a hole in. Her bare legs and arms, for the thin cotton dress had spaghetti straps and ended at her knees, created goosebumps and made her shiver. The raven-haired girl looked indifferent to the cold weather, however, and didn't look any paler than normal. After a while of walking, Snow wondered where they were going that was so far away, but hesitated to ask. The girl made her feel a bit intimidated, to say the least, even though her actions and words had been nothing but gentle and elegant. Also, did she really want to know the answer?

Ravenial was walking on her right side, and looked up at her when she noticed her staring.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked in her perfect toned voice.

"No, not at all, I just..." she trailed off, but decided to take a chance when the girl's expression turned expectant.

"Where are we going?"

Ravenial squeezed her hand in reassurance, but responded what Snow had guessed she would.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough."

They settled back into a comfortable silence and walked a few more miles before reaching a landscape that was impossible for Snow to forget. It was the location of the Guardians War, where the side of good had won and lost son much. She noticed at both ends of the great canyon had a wooden door. The one to the right was painted white with a silver handle, the one to the left painted black with a gold one. The black one carried horrific illustrations, while the white one was just plain. Snow was afraid of what was beyond the black door, tempted to run back to where she first came to this strange land to get away from it. she wondered how Ravenial could even bear to look at it as long as she was, while Snow had turned her head after a few seconds. The little girl squeezed her hand again.

"Don't worry Snow, what's beyond that door stays beyond that door, and that's how it will always be."

Snow nodded, letting her trust in this girl take over her fear. She led her lead her to the white door a ways away, and they both stopped when it was directly infront of them. Snow was about to turn the handle, but hesitated, looking back at the girl. She knew she should be ecstatic about what was behind that door, and she was, but she wanted the girl to come with her. She deserved to come with her, she knew it. She turned around to look at her.

"Go ahead," Ravenial prodded.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Of course I'm coming!"

She gazed at the girl a moment longer, relief washing over her, and remembered her question.

"You remind me of someone," Snow stated, "Who is it?"

"I am Regina's daughter," she admitted, watching Snow's eyes widen, "Now go through the door. I'll be following." Snow sighed and looked at her guide with happiness before opening the door, letting blinding light wash over her. She walked into a field with sunshine that made it seem to glow. Bluer than blue enormous waterfalls fell from cliffs that seemed to reach the sky. James was to her right and she smiled widely at the sight of him, looking like when she first met him. She kissed him like her life depended on it, which it did not, and took his hand for him to lead her to the others.

She looked over her shoulder once, Ravenial not there. She heard a familiar voice in her head just then, perfectly toned and sweet.

**_"Death is not the ending, just a new beginning. Don't worry, I'll be watching."_**

Snow gave a small nod in acceptance, somehow knowing it was the last time she would ever _hear_ from her guardian again, but that she would always be watching. She turned around and ran towards the people she loved, light-hearted, holding her husband's strong hand, and knowing this was all she would ever need for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
